This invention relates to a greetings-device, which is so configured as to be suitable to be slipped over the neck of a wine-bottle.
Traditionally, it has been difficult to attach a greetings message or announcement to a bottle, and people have resorted to the use of sticky tape, etc, which is inconvenient. Or, devices for carrying messages on bottles have been of complex structure, and have been expensive, or fragile, or both.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a greetings-device which is so configured as to be highly suitable for attachment to a bottle. When a person purchases a bottle of wine, champagne, etc, as a gift, the person also adds the greetings-device, which carries an appropriate message in a well-presented manner, such as will supplement and enhance the gift.
Although the device is intended particularly for use with bottles, and is intended to be made available for sale in wine shops and the like, rather than in greetings-card shops, the device may be used for other articles of appropriate shape.